


Cold Lightning

by slowtownskies (orphan_account)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Trigger warning! this mentions blood!, its horribly written lol, may delete in the future, this literally sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/slowtownskies
Summary: TRIGGER WARNING! This could be triggering if you are triggered by blood and graphic descriptions of stuff. Be careful and stay safe! <3Hope you guys like this! Its really short sorry but I just wanted to write something quick. Thank you for reading!!





	

Josh had been walking down the street drinking a soda and eating a taco. It was sunny, warm and the streets were empty. Forgive the few lost cans and plastic bags blowing in the wind.

He had turned down the same alley, used as a shortcut to his apartment like he always did. Stepped over the same garbage bags like he always did. Threw the last of his taco to the same alley cat like he always did. Had someone grab him and slip a large knife close enough to his neck to make him not want to breathe. Well, that had been new.

“Throw your wallet and any money you have on the ground please.”

Josh reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet and threw it on the ground scoffing,

“Are you a nice mugger? Why the hell did you say please?”

The man that stood behind him went tense and then silent.  
Yikes. I must have hit a soft spot, Josh thought to himself.

Then the stranger behind him giggled in a way that was slightly adorable but mostly creepy. Josh felt goosebumps crawl across his skin as the man behind him began to whisper into his ear,

“I'm only being nice because you're pretty. And I'm not sure if I want to kill you.”

Josh's heart began to bang against his rib cage as he spoke, "If you let me go now you can have my money and I won't scream. If you don't, I am going to scream bloody murder until my lungs give out."

Another high-pitched giggle then hot breath making its way into his ear, "You are not going to do that. And when I let you go, you are not going to take off running. You're going to turn around nice and slow and do what I say. Otherwise, we are going to have a bloody murder on our hands- er, my hands. Understand?"

Josh nodded.

The second this man let down his guard he was going to sock him in the face.

Josh felt the cold silver presence of the knife leave and then his arms were free. He turned around and came face to face with an angel.

Messy brown hair poking out from underneath a dirty grey beanie. Dark brown eyes underlined with blue-purple memories of long nights and hospital lights. A smile that reminded Josh of bruises, nosebleeds, and peppermint sticks. Chapped lips curled around crooked teeth. Perfect chapped lips that looked like sunrises and pillow fights.

"Come here and kiss me."

That was an order Josh could obey.

He walked closer and then fingers tangled in clothes and hair. Tugging and pulling at heart strings and nostalgia, lips met and Josh could have cried.  
This complete stranger tasted like silver bells and mocha.  
Like summer days and flying kites and hot sand and ocean waves. He was everything and nothing at all, all in a single moment.

Josh's background against the cold brick of the walls lining the alley. Then his angel started to suck on his neck, enjoying the strings of red blue hickeys left on his skin. And purple green profanities leaving Josh's mouth.

The man pulled back and looked at Josh smiling,

"What's your name?"

Josh smiled back,

"Josh."

With smiles exchanged they went back to it. Fingers roaming skin, teeth biting lips and tasting blood.  
Josh figured he should ask his new friend for his name,

"What's your name?"

The knife found a home in Josh's side.

Cold lightning was shooting through his stomach as the knife twisted, twisted, twisted. Silver turned red and then the cold lightning turned into a burning inferno of pain.

Josh fell to the ground, a knife buried in his stomach all the way to the handle.

Stars were dancing and screaming in front of his eyes. His stomach let his blood leak out with every pump of his heart, creating a small but growing puddle of blood.

"Y-you stabbed me!"

A high pitched cackle.

Colors were blending together and going dim then too bright.

Josh watched as the man bent down and scooped up his wallet off of the ground. He opened it, then crammed it into his sweatshirt pocket.

  
The light was fading as Josh fought against his body, trying to stay awake. The front of Josh's body was warm and sticky and smelled like iron.

The last thing saw was the man smiling that crooked smile and then leaning down to whisper in his ear,

"It's Tyler."

Then Josh's body shut down.

  
\---

In and out of life and death.

Hanging on by the strings of his heart.

Josh's forced his eyes open and found a cat sitting on his chest. It was the one he always fed his leftovers. The black one.

He smiled and tried to pet it but his arms were heavy. Heavier than everything in the world. Heavier than the entire universe. He started to cry. Why couldn't he move? How had he gotten here again? Why did he have such a bad stomach ache?

The cat leaned forward, licking his nose and then whispering to him,

_"It's time to go Joshua."_

He shook his head tears falling, snot dripping. He didn't want to go but everything hurt so bad.

_"Joshua it's time to let go."_

He sniffled and then nodded, tears still dripping down his face.

_"Come along. We have a long journey ahead of us."_

_"Let go."_

And Josh let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it or if you have suggestions for future ideas!! Thanks again!


End file.
